Beach Episode: Fumikage Special
by MasterZeron
Summary: (This idea is brough to you thanks to TraditionalTwist and his TokoTober: Prompts for the month of October to celebrate Tokoyami, so I bring my share to help this cool character and a ship I have with him) Is a trip to the beach, the hero in training Tokoyami is spedning his time alone like always, that is...until someone decides is a good time for a swim.


Hello everyone, I am bringing my share to the Tokotober a idea from TraditionalTwist, a amazing writter two read the story. Hope this story is a good Adition.

Head up, there might be some error with my english, hope nothing too serious and you guys can enjoy the sotry.

Maybe some OCC.

"Characters talking"

- _thougs-_

 **DARK SHADOW TALKING.**

this story is mine, the Boku no hero is not, is from their owners.

Enjoy the story! Leave a review of what you think of it.

* * *

Tokoyami is out of his element…

No correction. Tokoyami was COMPLETE outside of his element and comfort zone. This trip was a complete mistake that he should have said no and stayed in the dorm; because this place is going to be his ruin… he did not how much he could handle in a place like this…

That place is:

 **The beach.**

This day seem to be exactly like the one when they got told the news, it was a sunny day with no clouds in the sky, some students of A-1 class were sitting in their chairs other standing o talk with their friends or just let the time pass waiting for Aizawa enter the classroom for the new lesson of the day, but when he enter they could see that he was bring some odd papers with him, his first action was to congratulated all of them for how good all of them did in their Provisional Hero License Exam. So good actually that they decide to reward them with a trip to the beach to get a day to rest and fun, is what Aizawa said in that moment but latter they found that he would get the day off for himself. In that moment everyone were excited for that but the most excited of all was Mineta saying "Beach episode" thinking that his situation was like one of his perverted mangas that he always is reading in his room. Izuku asked who is going with them, Aizawa told them that is going to be Midnight, he start sharing the paper explaining the information, he asked them to read the information and any question he would gladly answer it for them, everyone were doing 2 things: busy talking about the trip or asking the question about the trip, Tokoyami, decide that maybe this trip is not suitable for someone like him, and he stand up, walking towards Aizawa to ask what would happened if he decide to stay in the dorms… only to be stopped by Denki, Koda, Shoji, asking him what he is doing, he easily tell them that this trip is going to be a waste of his time and he prefers doing something different, but his friends…plus Denki, tell him in the most nice way to no chicken out, they understand that is not his element the light and everything but this is a trip to be in a fun for all the group . He let those words dwell inside of him for a few second, thinking it was a good idea to spend with them, agreeing with them deciding to go with them. Thinking he would stay with them and do a lot of activity's together.

Now in reality he is sitting over a blue towel, wearing some black with red trunks, with a yellow umbrella over him, covering him from the rays of sun meanwhile all the other classmates were doing other things with their friends and he is alone here. Tokoyami sigh loudly, looking what everyone were doing in this moments.

So Midnight is taking the role of head teacher for the day… being her own distraction herself since she is wearing such reveling swimsuit, it is color red, barely covering the... – _Cough_ \- Tokoyami coughed a little realizing that he is staring once more the big attributes that his teacher had, since she did have that, Mineta has being his little dog, bring her anything she want at the snap of her fingers. Denki was in the same train that Mineta…until Jiro stabbed him and dragged him off to another place.

"Pathetic" Were the words that come out from the girl meanwhile she moved him away. The others were having their fun…oddly enough he doesn't remember exactly where everyone went, the beach is big but mostly alone, since is a secret place only for them enjoy. He rubs the back of his neck feeling the sweat moving down, and sighing annoyed once more. He opens his eyes to see some of his classmates.

Izuku and Ochako were doing sand castles or playing in the sand, he could also see how Ochako were blushing more to be close of the boy, only he wearing his green trunks. She is wearing a once more the full body swimsuit. That picture of them playing together is something sacred making feel some peace…like Mina would put on it. "Pure cinnamon rolls" He says softly talking to himself.

Moving his head he could see the group of Iida, Todoroki, Momo, Jiro against Denki, Bakugo, Kirishima , Mina playing volleyball… seeing Bakugo taking things a little too serious playing ruff to get called off to the others. Meanwhile Toru, Ojiro, Shoji, Jiro were cheering for them seeing them play. He looked around not seeing the rest of his classmates around, but he thought that they would be doing their own stuff. Like surfing, swimming or other activities that someone do in the beach. He decides to rest, since he forgot to bring any book to keep him company, so he is lying down in his towel, closing his eyes to let the time pass faster and quickly to return to the dorms.

The plan gets interrupted in the moment he heard some steps coming closer to him and someone talks to him "Fumikage - chan, are you not going to enter in water? The water feels fantastic today" It was a girl voice, in the moment he knew who is "No, thank you Asui. I don't feel like swimming today." He open his eyes seeing that Asui standing next to him, he look her for a good second seeing that she is wearing a different swimsuit then the one she use before, still using a full swimsuit, but this time having horizontal line of lime green and dark green starting from her shoulder and going down to her thighs, he moved his head to look away, feeling ashamed of staring her there for a second, he did not know what came to him to do that. He is not a pervert like Mineta. – **Yeah, checking her out in that outfit is not nothing dirty…but thinking what is under it, is it dirty-** said dark shadow inside of the body of the boy, teasing him since his hormones were a little more wild this days - _quiet dark shadow-_ he answer quickly back, only to hear the shadow mocking him….in all honestly, she looked gorgeous in that swimsuit. "Fumikage- chan, please call me Tsuyu or Tsu, you know all my friends do." She talked with a smile on her face, making harder to Tokoyami not blush for the gorgeous girl in front of him. "Oh…apologize Tsuyu, I did not meant to be rude or anything… just-" He is quiet when she continues speaking for him "Yeah, no worries, I understand. How you feel" she says ending for him "But even so, is no reason for staying here. We should go there and have fun." She says pointing to the sea thing that Tokoyami only looking for a second only to once more to close his eyes once more "Is not my element Tsuyu, and other thing, I don't feel that I want to swim right now" The answer that he receive from Tsuyu is that she is tilting her head, looking at him curious "Why not? Ribbit is a nice day for a swim" He move his head, his red eyes meeting her black eyes "Is not that, mostly.." he thinks for a second, not wanting to give her the real reason, so he says the first thing that come in his head "I don't like the feeling of sea water against the feathers in my head…is really annoying, so I don't think I will swim for now… but don't allow this dark moody person stop you from enjoying the day…go and have your fun" Ending the conversation with her, but even so she did not move away, continue staring at him. Feeling that look on him, making him blush more to have her gaze over him, he closes his eyes, trying to relax and calm his feelings.

- **Maybe it would be nice to go and swim a little-** Dark shadow commented, giving his opinion to the situation. – _Is not necessary I know she will go away to play with Izuku and Ochako, and we will stay here…you will see_ \- those were the thoughts that Tokoyami share with Dark Shadow.

Like anyone would have guess it only took a few minutes to Tsuyu to take matters to her own hands, grabbing the hand of the lord of darkness aka Tokoyami bringing him up, taking him outside of his spot, feeling the warm ray of sun hitting him, meanwhile they walked away of there and close to the shore. He was surprise for the actions of her – **I am not, it was obviously that she was going to do this** \- He follow her, feeling the sand on his feet and the sun on his body, but even so he did not try to stop her…maybe glad that she decide that they were going to have fun together. He watched her hand holding his, moving his eyes to her back…then stopping when his eyes dare to move a little to down - **Well, you truly show me what was your plan…be close of her to look at her better~ naughty. -** Tokoyami growled inside, glad that she did not hear that – _this no was my plan dark shadow, I did not try to get so closer at her in this way-_ but the shadow have none of that and only answer it – **Yeah sure, next time just do what she says, it would make happy both of you –** After saying that Dark Shadow went quiet, leaving Tokoyami with his though for a moment, but the he realize that he is standing next to her more close to the shore, they both were looking at the waves hitting against the sand each time, Tokoyami stare at it for a few minutes getting lost in the ocean beauty like some people would say…that focus get lost too when he feel someone hands touching his back and shoulder plus the sticky feeling of a cream.

"Ahh!" Tokoyami yelps softly after getting startled from the moves of Tsuyu, she is putting some sun screen in his back and shoulder "Please Fumikage- chan don't move so much, is more easy when the person is not moving so much" she finish talking but she is not done with her job her hands continue putting the cream in the shoulder back of Tokoyami, meanwhile she is doing that, he is blushing a little, feeling her soft touches against his skin, feeling how her fingers continue working on him, but he shakes his head, trying to not make more of this, friends help each other, putting sun screen in each other is complete normal. "There, I finish" she says stepping closer to Tokoyami, standing next to him, he nodded thanking her, he does no realize that she is blushing too, because she was admiring his body too and more since they were so close.

She decides to break those thoughts by holding his hand once more and leading him to the water Fumikage following her this time next of her, feeling the cold is the water, meanwhile they continue to move more and more, until they have their torsos cover under water, they stand there, getting accustom to the feel of the cold water, Tsuyu takes a breath, then dives down, Fumikage not wanting to stay behind he does the same. They then came out of the water complete wet feeling the refreshing cold against the heat of the sun. "You can't deny this feel nice "she says floating moving down, leaving the only her head out of the water, feeling the waves making her bounce, her hairs being soaked in water, Tokoyami did not answer right away, being in the same position then her, the salty water against his feathers, but nonetheless he nodded "It does feel a quite pleasant to enjoy this..." but his word end quiet she seem to not question to much and nod back – _mostly because you are here with me-_ that is how he wishes to finish it, but he decides not to.

The feeling of the water is fantastic, they are enjoying it, sometimes they swim together, diving down, using they feet to find some tiny oyster around them, finding shells of cute colors, they continue, feeling sometimes the force of the waves smashing against them, dragging them away of the shore, but returning to keep themselves close of the shore, Tsuyu suggest to put their hand like binoculars to see underwater thanks to the air, they spend time together enjoying each other company besides of having a great time.

Until …

"Ouch!" say the Tokoyami feeling a sting in his right foot, Tsuyu turn her head to look at him "Are you okay Fumikage – chan?" She asks at him looking a little worried. "Yeah, I felt something…" he says moving his feet until it finds something "here is it" He says diving down to grab something and pulling it out of the sand. "Here is" He says softly looking at the shell he pull out, a big shell actually with an occupant inside "Oh look at that, is a hermit crab" Tsuyu says happy looking at the little crab, showing his tiny pincers, showing his eyes and looking at the both teens. "Wow, you are a lucky one to find one" Tsuyu continues talking looking at the crab, taking this opportunity Fumikage manages to look at her face, feeling a fuzzy feeling inside of him every time he looks at her gorgeous smile, he is sure of his feeling, but not sure of how he is going to be brave enough to tell her how he-

- **Wave! -** The voice of Dark shadow sounding in head of Fumikage takes him out of his own monologue.

 **-** _wave? -_ Though Fumikage only to turn his head to see what that mean.

"Wave!" He says quickly seeing a big wave in front of them and with no time to act, it crashes the wave against them, moving them towards the shore.

Fumikage closed his eyes to don't let the salty water enter in his eyes, it did not take more than a few seconds, then feel free of that wave, Fumikage open his eyes, he realized he is in the shore, he is on top of Tsuyu, his beak is touching her lips beside he can feel the sand on his trunks …- _Wait_ \- Fumikage put more focus in the situation on hand, realizing that the red eyes of his are meeting the black one of Tsuyu, the blushing on both of them going from pink to red… Plus

HIS BEAK STILL TOUCHING HER PILLOW LIPS

– _OH NO_! - Fumikage thinks, but in the other line Dark shadow says – **OH YES! Well done Fumikage, I never though you will do it…but you show me wrong!** \- Dark shadow talks in the mind of the bird teenager, but he does not tell him quiet or put attention to what the shadow is saying , he first move back getting off Tsuyu. Blushing red realizing that they just share their first kiss together…in one part happy for that, in the other is a dark though in his mind, like he just stole her first kiss, he just put them in an awkward situation, he is thinking the worst, he is thinking all that losing his cool, meanwhile he sat in the sand, meanwhile Tsuyu sits, she is now looking at him, tilting her head to her side "Fumikage- chan, are you alright? You seem in a lot of distress" She asks, like their kiss never happened. Fumikage stare at her. He does not know what to say that is until " **Oh no worries, he is just happy that he manage to kiss the girl he likes, the emotion is too much for him to handle it** " The voice of Dark shadow break the silence appearing behind of Fumikage, smiling softly. "DARK SHADOW!" He yells annoyed at him, praying that no one of his classmates has heard any of it. But his mind stops all thinking when he heard the sweet giggle coming from the girl in front of him.

"I am glad, I was worried for a second that you hate it" She says her smiling radiating and destroying any negative though in the head of Fumikage. In that moment he feels peace and calm. "Oh, you mean…you like it" She put her finger in her chin, thinking in her answer for a few seconds. "I won't say that I like it. I wish my first kiss being in a different way. But I am glad that this happen and more happy that it happen with you Fumikage - chan." He sigh in relief feeling that she is not mad, otherwise she is glad that this little accident... - _Wait…what she means...-_ He looks at her eyes; they stare at each other for a few minutes. "What do you mean that it happened with me?" He asks, hoping that the answer is the one he would hear it from her. "Heh is not obvious... what a mean guy you are for making it say it out loud only for you." Tsuyu says teasing him, smiling back towards him. Their gaze never moving away, they were trap looking each other. Fumikage feel that he is flying happy to know the feeling of Tsuyu. So he decides to be the first one to say it. "I…" He gulps the nudge in his throat to continue talking "I like you too, a lot to be honest, you are a great girl, someone who I can trust, loyal, smart and gorgeous. Since the first time we partner I start admiring you and developing this feelings for you…I want to know if you want to be my girlfriend?" He ask her looking at her seeing her reaction, looking her big smile and the blush on her cheek, in no time she tackles him to the ground hugging him close to her, he smiles hugging her back, feeling his back resting in the sand and the head of Tsuyu resting on his chest. "Yes, I will love be your girlfriend Fumikage" Tsuyu say smiling hugging her boyfriend more tightly. Fumikage never knew could smile so much with his beak, but he is so happy. Though…

"Hmm, Don't take me wrong Tsuyu, I am very happy with this… only I wish our first kiss was not made by a silly accident" Say Fumikage to his girlfriend, looking down seeing her looking up, she stared at him "Oh. No worry for that, that easily can be change it" Before Fumikage could ask her, what she meant with that, she moved forward giving him a sweet kiss on his beak, sharing a new first kiss. Fumikage got surprised for the kiss, but he enjoys it too, relaxing and returning the kiss, putting his hand in the hips of Tsuyu meanwhile she rested her hands in his chest. They continue sharing that kiss for a few minutes until they break it, to look at each other in the eyes. They decide not go back to the group and still enjoy the day in the water together.

A few minutes later

Ochako is ready to leave using normal clothing being the first one close to the bus, just like Tsuyu, the two ladies were standing close to the door of the bus waiting for the others to get ready and leave, the two girls were in silence until Ochako start talking "Soooo~ are you going to tell me why you return with Fumikage alone and you two were complete red" She ask looking at the face of her friend only for her to put a finger close of her chin "Oh that is simple, we were making out in the shore" Tsuyu answer bluntly to her friend "Oh common, tell me what you two were …wait… what ...WHAT!?" Ochako shout out the last part looking at her friend only to get a "Ribbit" and a silly smile from Tsuyu.

THE END.


End file.
